Talk:Charlotte Mont-d'Or
Shouldn't it be "Charlotte Mont d'Or"? I'm just wondering, since all of Big Mom's children share their surname with her. Juan D'Marco 15:30, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I guess so. When I created this page I missed the fact that he's a Charlotte and i don't know how to change the page name (I tried it once before and it didn't work). If anybody know how to do it and tell me and\or do it himself it would be appreciated. Rhavkin (talk) 15:35, June 23, 2016 (UTC) We don't know he's a Charlotte. He called Moscat brother, but it's not clear if that's a family brother or a close friend brother. 15:36, June 23, 2016 (UTC) (edit conflict) If he is one of her son yes, however I don't know if we should consider him one already... just to confirm, the only reason it's stated he is one of her sons is because he called her "mama", isn't it? Certainly is most likely the case, the name follows the family pattern too, however doesn't Pekoms and Tamago call her "mama" too? For that matter, don't every underling call her mama? So stating he is her son based on only that seems a bit speculative. @Supernova: when did he called moscato "brother"? If you are referring to the person in this page he wasn't him, but the other one who appears in this chapter too and apparently is one of the sisters since people addressed her with "ma'am". chapter 829 he calls Moscato "モス兄" (a very friendly way of saying Brother Mos), so I'm pretty sure they're siblings. The lady with no name also calls him brother. 15:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but in which panel exactly does he say that? Because I can't find it... in this page he doesn't say anything, unless the scanlators messed up the baloons. Rofl look what I started. Between the "brother Mos" think JOP mentioned and the similar reference as "Sir Mont d'Pr" like "Sir Moscato" seen in this chapter from the little boy, I decided that he was part of the family when I edited the page. We definitely should NOT add Charlotte to his name at this point (just like we peft "Trafalgar" off of Lami). 16:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Leaving the surname aside, I still don't see where he said "brother Mos". The use of "Sir" seems a pretty weak argument to state he is one of the brothers. Any authoritative figure would be addressed with "sir" not just the family members. Again, he is most likely one of the brothers, but I'm just talking about evidence of that. It's on the page where Moscato is introduced, Levi. Bottom panel. Stream seems to have missed the brother part though. Anyway, I trust JOP on this, this guy's a Charlotte. 17:33, June 23, 2016 (UTC) So he's part of the family, sure. But I don't think we should jump the shark and add Charlotte to his name. There's nothing to lose by waiting for a proper introduction and leaving his name as-is. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:39, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Kaido. It's the same case as Lami. 17:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) @Awaikage: the English translation doesn't say "brother"... I'd assume that's a translation error and that JOPIE was talking about that baloon then. About the surname, IIRC the issue with Lami was about the "Water D." part and since we didn't want to add that, we also didn't added the "Trafalgar" part. For Mont d'Or there is no such problem, if we consider him one of Big Mom' sons. I'm okay with calling him a Charlotte if the Japanese matches up. 18:27, June 23, 2016 (UTC) http://imgur.com/a/5o9g5 00:16, June 24, 2016 (UTC) The Japanese won't match up since シャーロット wasn't used. SeaTerror (talk) 00:24, June 24, 2016 (UTC) For what I can understand "モス兄" (Brother Mos) was used there. @JOPIE: some translations could help. Chapter 830: The kid who calls Moscato by Sir Moscato (モスカート様, Moscato-sama) also calls this Mont d'Or guy by Sir Mont d'Or (モンドール様, Mondōru-sama). "様" (Sama) is the respectful honorific title in japanese. And yes, there's no sign of the word Charlotte (シャーロット) being used for Mont d'Or in this chapter. Chapter 829: The not-named yet Lady calls Moscato by (Older) Brother (兄さん, Nī-san). Mont d'Or uses (Older) Brother Mos (モス兄, Mosu-nī). The "兄" (Nī) here is kanji for older brother. "兄さん" (Nī-san) can also be used to call non-blood related guy, but I don't really think that's the case here. I think it's pretty safe to assume that he is a member of the family, but I agree with what Kaido said, just leave the name as-is until Mont d'Or gets a proper introduction. [[User:Dark M clowN|'Dark M clowN']] http://images.wikia.com/miracle9/images/0/0b/Jibanyan_20.jpg Talk 03:10, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Also another observation, but since Mont d'Or is a type a cheese, he's probably the cheese chancellor. That's just a speculation though. Anyways, I don't mind leaving the Charlotte out until he gets a proper intro, since he most likely will. But I'm quite positive that he is indeed a Charlotte. 05:39, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Their name doesn't relate to their title. Moscato was the gelato minister, yet his name comes from a type of wine. Okay now i'm really confused. If he is a Charlotte so his name should be "Charlotte Mont d'Or" and if he is not so the entire page need to be edited. At first I didn't believe he is a Charlotte and i'm still not sure so I think the talk page should be about "Is he a member of the Charlotte Family?". Can anybody tell me why everyone say he is member? after it is confirmed he is a member then we can debate on whether we add a surname before official introduction. Rhavkin (talk) 12:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, first you need to accept the fact that he is a member before even considering moving the page. I believe the reason he was at first considered a member is wrong (the note on the page says because people use the same title to address him, I'll change it later), but then JOPIE told us that in chapter 829 he calls Moscato "brother" (read her message). Apparently this detals was omitted in the mangastream translation. I saw what JOPIE wrote but calling someone brother doesn't mean his is a member. Johnny and Yosaku called each member of the Straw Hats "brother" (and "sister"). Rhavkin (talk) 13:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Not to mention the Franky Family and Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Barto mafia family (talk) 13:10, June 24, 2016 (UTC) She said that was a close form and beside do you think there are any reasons to doubt it in favor of the "close friend scenario"? It's a guy name "Mont d'Or" on whole cake that calls big mom "mama" (yes that doesn't mean much, I know) and Moscato "brother" which is addressed by the people the same as Moscato. The family has like 80+ members and brothers and sisters are introduced left and right. Do you really even consider the "Johnny and Yosaku" case? Beside I remember from the anime that the Franky Family and Johnny and Yosaku uses "aniki" not "ni-san". By the way, it should be "Montd'or" or "Mont-d'Or" since it's his first name and written as one word unlike the cheese type (basically like Ginrummy). 16:45, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Use the hyphen. The second one would be correct. 19:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Why a first name cannot have spaces exactly? My point is not everyone that is called "brother" is in fact a brother. Another possible explanation is that he is Moscato brother in-law. All I'm saying is if we can't confirm his last name until a proper infobox so we also can't confirm his connections. For that reason I think we should edit the entire page and remove any "...a member of the Charlotte Family..." As for for the food name theme, the same can be said that the totland islands are based on foods and concluding that Applenine and Broccoli Island are part of it. The fact that it's the same pun doesn't mean they're automatically related. Rhavkin (talk) 19:12, June 24, 2016 (UTC) With a space it would be two names, Levi. And the point is that the name doesn't have a space in Japanese. Mont d'Or is written as モン・ドール in Japanese while this guy's name is written モンドール. No separating dot cause it's a single name. Exactly like Ginrummy. 20:43, June 24, 2016 (UTC) I think we lost track of the issue and the discussion is crowded. # What is the proper way to write his name (Mont d'Or or Montd'Or)? # Is he a member of the Charlotte Family (Brother, Son, not a relative or something else)? # Should we rename the accordingly (Mont d'Or, Montd'Or, Charlotte Mont d'Or or Charlotte Montd'Or)? I don't think a single poll will work here so let's separate the topics. Barto mafia family (talk) 18:23, June 25, 2016 (UTC) No one is opposing hyphenating his name so we can just go ahead and do that. One issue out of the way. Regarding the other points, whether he's a member of Charlotte Family or not can be resolved here but we might have to make a general forum for the renaming thing since there's also the Lami discussion and other situations like this. 19:31, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I missed that part of the discussion. I don't get the point of hyphenating the name if you didn't also hyphenate Ginrummy. Also yes a forum would be better. But it seems the majority on either discussions say to leave it out. SeaTerror (talk) 00:53, June 26, 2016 (UTC) As the personal who basically made the page, I have to take the fall for such a speculatory move. Obviously, we can take the whole thing to a forum, but the page should not say anything unproven at this point in time. I can edit it tonight or tomorrow if need be. If we decide that he should be considered a family member, we can always revert. 03:29, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not saying he isn't a member (personally I don't think he is, at least not a blood relative of Big Mom) but when I published this page, I had no reason to believe he is. However, Furisu pointed the whole "brother" thing and the only counter I had was that he didn't had the food themed name (I didn't know the name pun then). Now I know that he does but this talk page showed me that it's not enough so I'm back to my original opinion. He is not Moscato brother (they are just really close), he is not a member of the Charlotte family (he is just very respectable on Totland), and his name pun is just coincidental (hyphen or not). All I'm saying is if we can't call him a Charlotte, we can't refer to him as such in any way. Rhavkin (talk) 06:49, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Seems that Klobis says otherwise with regards to him being in the family. I asked him to explain his reasoning, but otherwise I don't see why this discussion should stay active. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:39, July 14, 2016 (UTC)